


Blind Date (Kuroshitsuji & JJBA: Sebastian x JJBA!Oc)

by Athena_Brando



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangs, Hybrids, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Brando/pseuds/Athena_Brando
Summary: "It didn't turn out so well...""What happened?""He didn't show up..."-"So, how'd it go?""...We're going out again on the weekend."-Aphrodite got stood up on her first ever date and she's heartbroken about it. Elizabeth is upset and decides to take immediate action! She hooks Sebastian and Aphrodite up for a blind date. Things go well. They become each other's world. But Sebastian's secrets could not stay buried for eternity. Not from Aphrodite.





	Blind Date (Kuroshitsuji & JJBA: Sebastian x JJBA!Oc)

**Author's Note:**

> Aphrodite doesn't get a chance to enjoy her date. Elizabeth feels bad and hooks her up on a blind date with her fiance's best friend. It goes well.

Everyone was so tense as they waited for her arrival. Risotto couldn't sit still either, they just had a bad feeling. He glances over to his girlfriend, who is usually laid back, bouncing her leg up and down as she works. Yeah, Irene was definitely nervous as well. Prosciutto was having his second cigarette, which didn't bode well. His girlfriend, Helena, didn't look so focused either. She was trying to fill out a report, but it wasn't going well because she couldn't pay attention. He looks to his sister, praying she was calm - but she wasn't either. She had her mask on. She was biting her bottom lip again, he knew it. Melone next to her also seemed just as concerned, both of them leaning against each other. Illuso was wasting the time by looking over their recent targets, gathering information, but he didn't look so good either. Pesci was drinking milk again, but it was hardly touched since he got it. Pesci clearly had a lot on his mind too. Sorbet and Gelato were tense, for once, not knowing what to do. They were entertaining each other by playing with one another's hair. Formaggio was no heavy drinker and usually only drank after a mission, but he was drinking again, and this is his third glass.

Then, the most disturbing thing of all; the silence. **_Ghiaccio wasn't screaming his head off._** It was disturbing.

Nobody could handle it. Not a single person in the room could. Irene then seemed done with the silence, looking up. "Anyone wanna play some cards or something? Rummy, anybody?" She asks, pulling out a fresh deck of cards. No doubt recently purchased since the last ones were destroyed by a certain someone losing their temper. That was when the knob to the front door jiggled, everyone freezing in place as the girl walks in. Aphrodite was [adorably](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b9/3b/4b/b93b4b1e8454d1be333aa152a2d11f6f.jpg) dressed for what should have been a good date; but everyone felt so awful, so they all reckoned something was wrong. Especially since Aphrodite was not bright and chipper like they hoped she'd be. Her hair was wet, no doubt for the rain. The shittiest day for what looked like the shittiest date. It was supposed to be a nice date - a cafe date with talking, laughter, and getting to know each other. But from that look and how wet Aphrodite was, it did not go as hoped. "How'd it go?" Prosciutto was the first to break the silence, which everyone was happy for. They got silence for a painful ten seconds.

**"It didn't turn out so well."**

**"What happened?"** Melone inquired, everyone in the room tensing.

**"He didn't show up..."**

With those words, everyone was up in an uproar. They were enraged. How could they not be? All of them died except the girls. They suffered and went through a lot of pain. Then Aphrodite arrived. She pulled them out of the wreck and saved them from what could have been an awful time in hell. The girls were better than ever and serving Aphrodite was much better than working under the former Don. She paid them three times the amount they made before and she promises raises after particularly difficult jobs that could risk their lives. They were in debt to a goddess of love - of which she could not find, apparently. Everyone had something to say.

"What do you meant he didn't show up?" Formaggio stood up first.

"Ain't it obvious?" Illuso scoffs. "He fucking ditched her!"

"That bastard!" Ghiaccio yells. "He's going to fucking pay!"

Rosabella, Risotto's sister, stood up, "Shut up!" Everyone silenced themselves, Rosabella pulling down her mask. She heads over to Aphrodite, leading the girl to the chair. Sorbet and Gelato moved, giving Aphrodite all the space she could want on the comfy chair. How often did Gelato and Sorbet share their spot? Um, never. Aphrodite whimpers, the tears beginning to arrive. It had been two hours since she left; so if he didn't show up, why'd she take two hours? "Aphrodite, did you really wait two hours?" Pesci asks gently. That was when Aphrodite finally burst into tears. Irene nearly dropped her laptop before her Stand - Lost In Paradise - caught it. After the laptop was set on the coffee table, she rushes to Aphrodite. "No, no, no, no- Aphrodite, don't cry," Irene embraces the poor teenager, who waited for her date for two hours.

Prosciutto never had to pep talk Aphrodite before. But now was the time. The perfect and first time he would ever need to do this. Standing up, he walks over to Aphrodite, kneeling in front of her and cupping her face in his hands. "Aph, Aph, Aph, look at me," He says. "Do you even know how incredible you are? How powerful you are? How wonderful you are?" He inquires, Aphrodite sniffling a little. "You've shown us great kindness, something we never experienced before, and you gave us new lives. Second chances. You are a being of purity and love in many forms. You're devoted and sweet - and you deserve better than that asshole." Aphrodite sniffles, smiling a little, "T-Thanks, Prosciutto-kun." Ah yes, they must remember she is native Japanese sometimes. Irene goes to make some tea, everyone trying to cheer Aphrodite up.

Talk about a bad day.

* * *

"Oh, what an utter jerk!" Elizabeth cries after she listened to what Aphrodite had to say. "You waited in that cafe for two hours and then had to run home?!" Elizabeth continues, waving her arms angrily. Aphrodite was face down on Elizabeth's bed, Venus by her side, rubbing her little sister's shoulder. Paula seemed to feel bad as well, bringing over something. "Here, my lady," Paula offers Aphrodite. Aphrodite looks up, tilting her head. "What's this?" She inquires, her eyes flitting up to Paula. "Hot chocolate, my lady," The brown haired woman replies, smiling gently. Aphrodite sits up, accepting the warm cup of sweet chocolate. It felt really good.

Even Elizabeth's parents were letting Aphrodite be like this. Just because Aphrodite got her heart hurt and was always kind to them and never judged them during their own moments of weakness. "Bastard," Edward grumbles to himself. "Who leaves a perfectly kind and sweet lady like that alone? Not only is it rude and disrespectful, something bad could have happened to her! What if she were attacked? It's a gentleman's job to protect his lady!" Francis nods in agreement. Elizabeth's mother brings her tea cup to her lips and sips it, then sets it back down. "Aphrodite is capable of defending herself, if need be, even tutoring Elizabeth once in a while, but even she has a weakness," Francis adds, having another sip of tea. Alexis, Elizabeth's father, didn't seem all that happy as well.

Alexis then speaks up, "Aphrodite, I'm going to tell you something." Aphrodite looks up, setting aside her hot chocolate, waiting to hear what Alexis had to say. "When I was your age," Alexis begins, "Myself and Francis were having some issues with our marriage. We didn't get along well." Aphrodite felt her eyes widen, not finding that possible. They're here and happily married now, after all! "We were having ups and downs and really weren't sure how to recover from our downs. We fought very often. We're lucky it didn't get violent or that likely would have been the end of both of us. But, instead, we both decided to sit down and talk things out. We chatted the night away. Within a week, we were one of the happiest couples out there. You want to know why?" Aphrodite tilted her head, a clear sign for him to go on. "We knew we were made for each other, no matter how many times we disagreed, and weren't ready to let each other go. One day, you will find the person you will not want to let go and might even have the same exact talk myself and Francis had."

Venus nods in agreement, smiling gently. "My story is very much the same. Jotaro was often so busy with his job, it seemed like he only came once a year to see us and Jolyne. I told him; I couldn't take him anymore. Always so absent and distant, but there was no way I was ready to let go," Venus explains. "I loved him with all my heart and still do. So, one day; you're going to find your tall, dark, mysterious, handsome-san; and you're not gonna wanna let him go for-"

"Tall, dark, mysterious- That's it!" Elizabeth suddenly gets up, in a sudden excitement that none of them expected. It kind of scared all of them. Did something happen? What just happened?! Elizabeth grabs Aphrodite by her hands. "I know what to do! Something that will cheer you up right quick! I noticed your family has a certain taste in guys and I think I know the perfect person for you!" She says. Aphrodite and everyone else was extremely confused. Then, the name came out. "Sebastian!" Recognizing the name, Francis nearly choked on her tea. "Sebastian Michaelis is the best friend to my fiance! I think you two will get along great!" Elizabeth claims. Aphrodite felt unsure, though. Was it worth it?

"I can hook you two up on a blind date. What type of date would you prefer?" Elizabeth asks. Aphrodite thinks about it for a moment, looking to her sister. "It couldn't hurt," Venus says. "Give it a try," She suggests. Venus wanted Aphrodite to be happy and while she may not know this Sebastian person, if Elizabeth thinks he's good, then Venus is okay with it. Aphrodite sighs and nods, "Alright, I'll give it a shot." Elizabeth cheers, grabbing her phone. "Let's call Ciel! He should be with him!" Elizabeth says, putting it on speaker. "W-Wait! I'm not mentally prepared for-"

_"Hello, Elizabeth. Why are you calling?"_ Someone says from the other line. Aphrodite assumes it's Ciel, as she's heard that voice before. Elizabeth decides not to beat around the bush and goes straight for it. "Ciel, I need to ask of you a favor!" She admits. There was silence for a moment. _"What kind of favor?"_ Elizabeth sighs, wondering how to begin. "I suppose I'll explain first. You see, I have this really pretty and nice friend that just got stood up for her first day, like, ever. Now she's really sad about it," Elizabeth explains. _"Unfortunate, I wish her well next time. But what's the favor?"_ Elizabeth looks to Aphrodite, then back to the phone, "About that 'next time'... Do you think we could hook her up on a blind date with Sebastian?" There was a weird spitting sound on the other line, Aphrodite having to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, amused. _"Well- Uh... I guess so... Thing is, he's right next to me."_

Elizabeth smiles, "Oh, perfect! We should let them talk to each other!" Aphrodite squeaks. "W-Wait a minute-!" _"Sure,"_ Ciel says. _"I'll put him on."_ Elizabeth smiles and turns to Aphrodite, tossing over her phone. "Just be you!" Elizabeth says. Aphrodite gulps, a little nervous, waiting patiently. _"Hello?"_ She heard the most attractive voice in her life come over the line, the girl feeling her face flush. She panicked for a moment, then clears her throat and replies, "Hello. I reckon you're Sebastian, then?" The voice replied rather smoothly, _"I am. And I reckon you're Elizabeth's friend, then?"_ Aphrodite chuckles sheepishly, "Yup, that's me. I'm Aphrodite." Sebastian hums, _"A beautiful name; suiting for your beautiful voice."_ Aphrodite has to cover her mouth so she doesn't squeal, Venus feeling her jaw drop while Aphrodite silently fangirls. Paula cheers her on, Edward listening in with approval, Francis listening very intently, while Alexis was acting like a fanboy. "T-Thank you. Your voice is very charming as well," She replies, then mouths to her sister, _'help'_. Venus gives her a thumbs up to tell her she was doing great.

_"So, Elizabeth wants us to go on a blind date... Do you have anything in mind?"_ He questions. Aphrodite thinks about it, "Well, there's a couple good movies playing in this really good theater I know. Or, we could go to the park; if the weather will be nice. Last time, I...kinda got stuck in the rain." She could hear him sigh, speaking softly, and she wonders for a moment if she was supposed to hear what he said, _"Leaving such a kind young lady alone and not to mention while it's raining? Was he mad?"_ Aphrodite flushes brightly, the room going absolutely insane. He comes back, _"Pardon my silence,"_ He confirms he did not intend for Aphrodite to hear that, _"But I hear the weather will be rather pleasant this Wednesday. Are you free?"_ Aphrodite smiles brightly, "I am. So, the park then?" His reply was almost instant, _"Yes, that will do. We can also go to see a movie after, depending on the time. I wouldn't want to keep a young lady away from her proper beauty rest."_ Aphrodite felt as though her cheeks couldn't get redder. "S-Sounds perfect! What time do you think will do?" _"How about 2:30?"_ He suggests. Aphrodite felt herself smile, "That's perfect. So, it's a date, then?" She hears a hum of confirmation, _"It's a date. Shall I come pick you up?"_

Aphrodite and Venus glance at each other. Venus holds up a paper. Ask if he can meet you there instead; give him your number. Aphrodite nods, "Actually, can we meet each other there instead? I can give you my number in case you can't find me." She could practically feel his smile, _"Alright. And your number is...?"_ She gives him her number, watching Elizabeth fangirl all over the place. _"Very well. Shall I give you my number as well?"_ Aphrodite smiles, "If you'd like." She makes a gesture to her sister, who copies down Sebastian's number for her. Venus holds a thumbs up when she got it, "Alright. So, I'll see you on Wednesday?" Sebastian replies gently, _"Indeed."_ Aphrodite felt excitement bubble in her, "So, I'll talk to you later, then." She wasn't surprised for what came next._"We're ending the call so soon? I was enjoying your beautiful voice."_ Aphrodite flushed, then giggles when she heard Ciel shout at Sebastian to hurry up with his phone. And just when she thought she couldn't get anymore flustered, _"Oh, do excuse me. It's just that her voice was so enchanting, I completely forgot this phone wasn't even my own."_ Aphrodite felt like she was being lifted onto cloud nine! This man was completely out of this world! How did he not have a girlfriend?!

"I'll see you on Wednesday," Aphrodite says. His smooth voice made her heart flutter, _"Until then, Aphrodite."_ They both hung up, Aphrodite falling over with the squeal she had been holding in. "I'm about to make all types of terrible decisions to be with this man!" Aphrodite squeals from behind her hands, everyone in the room laughing in amusement and fangirling. Or fanboying... She hands Elizabeth her phone, looking up at the ceiling, blushing. "I can't wait to meet him in person," Aphrodite flushes. Francis scoffs, "Prepare to be disappointed." Elizabeth chuckles, "Don't listen to my mother! He's really handsome!" Francis sighs, "It's not that he's unattractive. He's unruly. He looks sloppy." Elizabeth looks to Aphrodite, "Only because his hair is a little messy! But the looks suits him!" Aphrodite giggles, shaking her head. "I don't care what he looks like. I want someone who is kind and sweet. And if he looks good, then it's a bonus. It doesn't matter to me." Francis nods in approval, sipping her tea, finishing it.

* * *

Aphrodite smiles, excited. "Are you sure about this?" Risotto asks as he watches Aphrodite tugs on her shoes, finishing [dressing](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/28/75/02/2875024776c3b769c4c77d4331b2f626.jpg). Aphrodite takes a deep breath, "Like Prosciutto said; that guy was an asshole." Her expression was of determination. "And if this date ends up the same way, then he wasn't worth it in the first place and there is no reason to cry!" She says. Risotto felt a little more reassured, but was still nervous. He places his hands on her shoulders, observing her outfit. Nodding in approval, he walks with her to the front door. Aphrodite turns to everyone in the living room, "Anyone wanna wish me some good luck?" Rosabella walks over, hugging Aphrodite, surprising the red head. Everyone was surprised, even. Rosabella very rarely showed affection to anyone besides Risotto and Melone. "Definitely. If he hurts you, come to me. I'll fucking kill him," Rosabella says seriously. Aphrodite smiles gently, hugging Rosabella. "Thank you, Rosa." 

Prosciutto heads over, then squirts something on Aphrodite's neck. "Helena's favorite perfume," Prosciutto says. "She's on a job, so she can't say bye to you, but she wishes you good luck as well and wanted me to put this on you." Aphrodite gets a whiff of the perfume, amazed by the amazing aroma. "Helena has great taste," She says in amazement, Prosciutto nodding in agreement. Pesci walks over, "I'm sure this will go better!" Aphrodite smiles gently as Pesci, "Thank you, Pesci. I hope so." Ghiaccio scoffs from where he is, "He better be better than the last guy!" Formaggio speaks up, "Actually, I found the dude online. I found him on Elizabeth's twitter. He seems like a decent dude. He doesn't often post, but he says good things." Aphrodite smiles, feeling even more encouraged. Sebastian sounds like such a good person! Illuso nods, "I found all his social media." He smirks, "Loser." Formaggio glares at Illuso. 

Irene walks over to Aphrodite, grasping her hands, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I wish you the best of luck," Irene says, Risotto wrapping an arm around Irene's shoulders. Prosciutto looks over to Aphrodite, "Ready to go?" He asks. Aphrodite nods, walking with him to the door, waving bye to everyone and walking with him to the car. Getting in, she fidgets a little. Then, she gets a text. She pulls it out, looking down at the text. Her eyes widen. "It's him..." She says. _Five minutes out,_ Sebastian texted, _You?_ She replies with some speed. _I just left the house; my friend is driving me. We should be easy to spot; a dark blue Chrysler 300._ She waits for his reply, which came a moment later. _You want to wait at it for me?_ He asks. _It will be easier to find you._ She replies with a confirmation that she will, telling Prosciutto the plan. The blond nods, stopping at the park. Aphrodite steps out of it, waiting by the car, glancing down at her phone. Helena sent her GPS coordinates and Aphrodite felt her eyes widen. _That sneaky little-!_ "As I predicted..."

She froze in surprise, looking up, her eyes widening at the utterly handsome male in front of her. "Everything about you is enchanting," He says. This was him? This is [Sebastian](https://data.whicdn.com/images/328401574/original.gif) [Michaelis](https://media.giphy.com/media/RD4brbrujttbq/giphy.gif)? Aphrodite had no words, a blush spreading over her face. "U-Um, thank you... Y-You're very good-looking yourself," She replies, not knowing what else to say. He chuckles softly, admiring her for a moment. So this is [Aphrodite](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2c/90/21/2c9021448457d54b415f6b4b20db30f7.jpg)? He got a very attractive date, then. Now depending on how this date goes, she might be worth a second one. She quickly clears her throat, bringing them to reality. She turns back, waving to Prosciutto, who nods and gets out of there, leaving them alone. "Shall we?" Aphrodite smiles gently. Sebastian nods and walks with her to a nice, shady spot, the two of them organizing the blanket and sitting down.

"So..." Aphrodite starts. "What do you do in your spare time?" Sebastian replies after some thought, "I mostly entertain myself by reading or spending time with Ciel. He's always dragged into trouble and it's always fun dragging him out and teasing him about it later." Aphrodite laughs, "O-Oh my goodness, y-you remind me of myself and Aurora! She's always running into dangerous situations face first, then I have to drag her out by the foot, literally, then get to taunt her about it later." Sebastian and her chuckle, both recalling stupid memories when their respective best friends jumped into trouble. Sebastian looks to her with a gentle grin, "Would you like something to eat? I made some light snacks for us to enjoy."

Soon enough, the two were enjoying a nice meal, chatting softly. "Hm, new question," Aphrodite searches her brain for a good question. "What do you think makes you unique?" She asks. Sebastian, deciding to make her laugh, replies, "It wasn't obvious? My charm." Like he predicted, she laughs softly. "That's so blatantly obvious; give me something deeper than that," She prods. He thinks about it for a moment. "I suppose my ambition," He says. She hums in interest. A hard worker, then... Then, he hits her with a question, "What are some random fun facts about you?" Aphrodite thinks to herself, wondering what she could say. She finishes the bite she took out of her caprese salad, replying, "Well, I suppose you should know that my family has so much money on our hands, we have no damn clue what to do with it all." Sebastian chuckles in amusement at her joking tone. waiting for her to continue. "I enjoy singing, a lot, and love to dance. You'll find that I'm a bit of a party person. But, none of those extreme, crazy parties with drinking stuff. I try to stay away from that." Sebastian nods in understanding, seeming to feel the same way. "Oh, myself and my family love baking. We bake all the times. How we don't gain weight? I don't know." 

Sebastian looks down at her belly, "That? Full of sweets? You jest." She giggles and shakes her head. "I have emergency lolipops," She tells him. Sebastian, thinking it was a joke, laughs, then pauses when she pulls out one of the lolipops. Where did she get that? "Well, now I know what I should make next time," He hums. "What's something that bugs you?" She asks Sebastian. He pauses, wondering if he should answer with the truth. "When someone doesn't find me attractive, I feel weird..." Aphrodite chokes on her tomato, covering her mouth, "O-Oh, F-Francis- Oh my god-" He sighs, supposing she figured out Francis is less than pleased with his looks. Aphrodite smiles up at him, "Don't worry, I find you very handsome." Sebastian chuckles, "That's a relief. I'd be deeply worried if I didn't look pleasant for such a beautiful maiden such as yourself." Aphrodite blushes brightly, smiling a little. 

"Morning person or night owl?" He surprises her with a new question. She pauses. "Both? I don't have that good of a sleep schedule when I'm working," She admits in embarrassment. She doesn't want to tell him about her PTSD yet, so she was going to stay quiet about that until she knew him better. "Perfect vacation," She hits him with something before he can ask her about her sleep schedule. "A nice, peaceful day at home would be nice. Or perhaps a trip to France," He says, "Maybe even Italy." Aphrodite snickers, "I go to both places for work." Sebastian tilts his head, "What do you do?" She pauses, wondering if she should tell him. "Well...Would you believe me if I told you I owned one of the biggest companies in the world due to hereditary purposes?" Sebastian looks at her clothes, "You don't look like you wear expensive clothing." She sighs, "I don't like attracting attention, but I do... I own a company called H.E.R.A." Sebastian, almost instantly, recognizes the name. "I see... It's a criminal agency..." He says. Aphrodite nods.

"Anyway," She clears her throat. "Let's move on..."

* * *

"That movie was amazing!" Aphrodite chirps, walking with Sebastian out of the cinema. "I especially loved the part where the male lead risked his life and caused that whole chain reaction that allowed him to save the native people," She says. Sebastian smiles a little, "My favorite was when he became one with them on his birthday at the very end." She smiles gently, "The endings are always either amazing or very disappointing." Sebastian nods, "That had to be the best ending I've seen yet." The two walk to the front, Aphrodite smiling up at Sebastian, frowning sadly, "I guess this is bye?" Sebastian could see the disappointment on her face. She didn't like that the date was coming to an end. He gets an idea and heads to a nearby store after he gripped her hand. She looks inside the store, seeing a radio. She heads inside with him, watching him look up at the radio, then down at her with a grin. "You said you liked to dance?"

Her eyes widened, then she smiled brightly. "Go chose a disk," He says, the girl eagerly skipping away, looking over the disks. She carefully chooses while Sebastian gets the radio, heading over to the front counter with him, the two smiling at each other. "I'll pay," They both say at the same time, staring at each other with surprise. The man behind the counter snorts in laughter, "If either of you were single, I'd totally give one of you my number." Sebastian and Aphrodite chuckle a little, agreeing to pay half and half. Once they got the radio and the disks, they left and went back to the park. By now, the sun was setting. This was the perfect time to dance!

He sets down the radio, looking at the disks she got. They're all really good. He puts in one of the disks, standing up. He looks to her, "You may like dancing, but how good are you?" She smirks, "Queen of Hip Hop dancing, mind you. Hope you can catch up." He smirks right back, "Is that a challenge?" She laughs, "Only if you think you can handle that." They both get a competitive look in their eye, beginning to dance with one another.

_Landmines all over this town_   
_I'm living in a haunted house_   
_'Cause everything's reminding me of you_   
_Hurts bad seeing you out_   
_Knowing that you're happy now_   
_You're laughing like the way we used to do_

_I feel it rising in me_   
_I feel the tide pulling deep_   
_I never knew I could be so_   
_Mad at the one that I love, no_   
_Oh, oh_

Their feet tapping on the ground didn't make a sound due to the grass, but they were to into it to care much about anything happening. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves that Aphrodite forgot about what she had been texted earlier.

_I do bad things when I'm jealous_   
_I do bad things, I can't help it, I can't help it_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me inside out_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me upside down_   
_Yeah, I do bad things when I'm jealous_   
_And I'm jealous a lot_

She giggles as he twirls her, the two having a bunch of fun, unaware of the bright blue eye watching them.

_I see the devil in me_   
_Saying what I wanna hear_   
_Telling me it's time to interfere_

_I feel it rising in me_   
_I feel the tide pulling deep_   
_I never knew I could be so_   
_Mad at the one that I love, no_

_Oh oh_

_I do bad things when I'm jealous (and I'm jealous)_   
_I do bad things, I can't help it, I can't help it_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me inside out_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me upside down_   
_Yeah, I do bad things when I'm jealous_   
_And I'm jealous a lot_

_I can't help it (a lot), I get jealous (a lot)_   
_I can't help it (a lot), I get jealous (a lot)_   
_I can't help it (a lot), I get jealous (a lot)_   
_I can't help it (a lot), I get jealous_

_I used to be so sweet_   
_Now I see a change coming over me_   
_You're breaking my heart_   
_I knew from the start that you'd be the end of me_

_I do bad things when I'm jealous (and I'm jealous)_   
_I do bad things, I can't help it, I can't help it_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me inside out_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me upside down_

_I do bad things when I'm jealous (and I'm jealous)_   
_(I get jealous, I do bad)_   
_I do bad things, I can't help it, I can't help it_   
_(And I get jealous)_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me inside out_   
_It's what you're doing to me, ruining me_   
_Turning me upside down_   
_Yeah, I do bad things when I'm jealous_   
_And I'm jealous a lot_

Aphrodite giggles as the song finishes, both her and Sebastian smiling to themselves. ___It's worth it...___

* * *

Aphrodite skips over to the front door, opening it and heading inside. She closes the door behind her, walking into the living room. Everyone looks over at her expectantly. She supposed Helena hadn't arrived before her. **"So, how'd it go?"** Risotto asks. Aphrodite looks to him with a smile. **"We're going out again on the weekend..."** And the whole room erupted into happy cheers. Helena then walked in, realizing she had not beaten Aphrodite to the base of operations. She chuckles softly, "He's a keeper, alright. They had originally planned on just a picnic and then movies; then when he saw how sad she was the date was ending, he went and bought a brand fucking new radio and some disks. They danced for _**two hours**_." Aphrodite blushes.

"He's cute too..." She fawns, remembering how handsome her date was. She sits down, everyone looking to her with bright grins. Even Risotto was cracking a grin. Formaggio grins, "Champagne, anyone?" They all agreed on champagne, Irene getting the drinks, everyone toasting to Aphrodite's successful date. Aphrodite couldn't be happier. She smiles as she recalls how sweet Sebastian was. He had the most handsome smile. "So, I found all the guys social media..." Illuso says. "I'll stalk him for ya." Aphrodite gives Illuso a look. "Please don't..."

* * *

_Goodnight, gorgeous._ (Sebastian)

_Goodnight, Sebastian. I'll see you on Saturday.___ (Aphrodite)


End file.
